1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cement dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new tuck pointing apparatus for applying cement to joints between bricks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cement dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cement dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cement dispensers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,658; 5,385,274; 3,871,583; 4,092,046; Des. 368,215; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,029.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tuck pointing apparatus. The inventive device includes a cement reservoir for receiving a quantity of cement. The reservoir has an interior, a closed top end, and an open bottom end that forms a bottom opening into the interior of the reservoir. A mixer portion has open upper and lower ends, an interior, a toothed flywheel that is disposed in the interior of the mixer portion, and a mixing shaft that is coupled to the toothed flywheel. The open upper end of the mixer portion is releasably coupled to the bottom end of the reservoir. The mixing shaft mixes cement in the interior of the mixer portion. A motor portion rotates the toothed flywheel thereby rotating the mixing shaft. A first air tube is in communication with a supply of air pressure and is also in communication with the interior of the mixer portion. The first air tube is for selectively injecting air into the interior of the mixer portion to drive the concrete out of the lower end of the mixer portion.
In these respects, the tuck pointing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying cement to joints between bricks.